1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vibration damping bearing mounts and, more particularly, to a new and improved squeeze film damping type mount with resilient centering capability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In devices such as gas turbine engines, where shafts rotate at relatively high speeds, shaft bearing mounts have been proposed which incorporate both resilient centering capability and squeeze film damping to control shaft vibrations. Typically these proposals have included constant rate springs for maintaining static concentricity and cylindrical annular squeeze film chambers wherein forces are developed by a fluid film to damp radial shaft vibrations. While generally effective for centering and radial damping, such arrangements require precision manufacturing techniques to maintain concentricity between the cylindrical surfaces defining the squeeze film chambers and are ineffective for damping axial shaft vibrations. In a bearing mount according to this invention, resilient centering capability and squeeze film damping capability for both radial and axial vibrations are combined in a structure which can be adapted to better resist non-synchronous vibrations and which lends itself to relatively economical manufacturing techniques.